Protectress
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome is sent to Riddicks world as a Furyan & must now find Riddick to find something she wants. She become a skilled killer & is soon noticed by Siberius Vaako Necromonger Commander who will stop at nothing to make her his queen & Priestess forsaking his wife Dame & taking her from Riddick. Feelings arise and stir, the wheel of fate spins. Will he be able to keep her by his side?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and I absolutely love Riddick! this idea came to me after reading a Riddick/Inuyasha pairing and watching the movies Riddick!

* * *

His laughter sounded throughout the cell taunting her as her human eyes tried to focus properly only able to make out a dark shadow standing at the open dungeon door. The only light provided was that of the small window which allowed her some fresh air and by some she meant almost nonexistent nut that was hardly of any use seeing as it was raining.

"Are you prepared to finally reveal the location of the last Shikon Jewel shard Miko?" he questioned as his face was illuminated by the lighting giving him a sinister appearance.

Her deep blue eyes connected with his ruby red defiant to the very end. "Never." She spat out as she glared at him.

Naraku smirked as he moved closer to her their noses only a hairs width away from touching. "Wrong answer." He said as his eyes glowed red. Images flashed through her mind, painful memories she wished were part of his lies but weren't. "I think I shall leave you watching these images until it is time to send you out again Kagome." He smirked.

Kagome's eyes moistened with unshed tears as she tried to ignore the images playing over and over again within her mind. She wouldn't let him control her like this, not anymore. But she was thankful. During the past two years she had been imprisoned he had forced her to battle many creatures and to kill. He showed her the true reality of the world and in doing so allowed her to become stronger. Her lips tilted up into a strained smirk.

"You made one fatal mistake Naraku." She spoke as she moved her face so her lips were at his ear.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he said playing along knowing she would never win.

"You allowed me to become stronger and allowed me to gain enough strength to do this," she sneered as her body glowed white.

* * *

Miles away in the place Sesshomaru had perfected his Meido Zangetsuha a Meido opened and deep within that Meido a pink light, so small one would think it was part of the numerous pathways of the netherworld but it was actually the last remaining Shikon Shard which glowed brighter with every second. Soon the shard shot out as if it were a star and headed straight to where it was being summoned.

* * *

Naraku cried out in pain as he was thrown back from the force his large portion of the jewel used to extract itself from his chest. His crimson eyes seemed to darken in rage as he finally understood. "Nooo!" he shouted as his tentacles reached out to grab Kagome but it was of no use for they were burned off as soon as they made contact. The last shard flew through the window and slowly began to merge with his portion. The jewel soon shined pure pink with purity as it was purified.

"Shikon no Tame here my wish!" Kagome cried out as her chains rattled as she tried to move to grasp the jewel. "I wish for those who have been affected by the jewel to be granted a second chance and for Naraku to be exiled within you! If you grant me my wish I shall forever bind myself to you as your Protectors for life and even in death, damning myself to a life I never wanted." she wished.

Naraku laughed. "That is an impure wish Miko! It shall never be granted!" he said in triumph. He though he had finally won unknowing of what the jewel had in store for him and her.

"I know…" she weakly whispered her eyes dropping from having used so much power to get the last shard. "I no longer care if I am damned or not." She said. "I don't care…"

"**We of the Shikon have heard your wish. A selfish wish Priestess**." The jewel spoke its voice sounding as if it were more than one. "**You shall become our Guardian for all of eternity even in death. The price to be paid for Naraku's imprisonment shall be for you to never see your family for friends ever again staying forever cut off from both the future and the past. But we have seen your self-sacrifice as well and shall allow Midoriko to choose the destiny that await you**."

Naraku growled as pink flamed incased him. Claws, tails, hands, and many other body parts latched on to him trying to drag the Spider in the abyss of the Shikon. "Release me!" He ordered as he let his Miasma free only for it to have no effect. "I refuse to be exiled within that accursed babble! I refuse!"

"**You have no choice in the matter Half-breed. Now enough of this**!" the Jewel exclaimed as it let loose a burst of light sending Naraku into the portal.

* * *

Kagome blink as she looked around. She was in golden light and for the first time in years she felt warmth and safety.

"Kagome." She turned to the voice that called her name and gasped. Warm brown eyes stared at her as red lips pulled up into a smile. "You have finally awakened." Midoriko spoke as she helped Kagome up.

"There is not much time left but listen closely. You will be sent to a world where there are many planets inhabited by living beings. You will become what are known as a Furyan, a member of a warrior race obliterated by a military campaign that left Furyan desolate. You are to find a man who is also a Furyan, he was the last of his kind until you. You are to find something you wish for with much desire. One of his most defining features is his eyes, a characteristic inherent in a certain caste of his species known as the Alpha-Furyans, look for the man who bares the same eyes you do." She explained. "Now go." She ordered as Kagome soon faded out of the realm of the afterlife. "And fair well my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

"I was once a naïve little girl who lived in her own world of innocence"

* * *

She had seen and been through many things in her 25 years of life. But the years that held the most impart are those of her 15 straight to her 18th year. They were what started it all leading to the journey she now was in. Unlike most girls of her old era who were more interested in boys, clothes, make-up, school, or any other thing they usually worry about.

Yes, she used to be like that. But not anymore she wasn't. No, she was different. At the tender age of 15 she was introduced into the world of bloodshed and war. She had seen horrors that she was positive no one could say they could imagine up.

She was a victim to the world's cruel ways thus allowing this… bitterness and jealousy to consume her. All those people old and new never had to worry about the constant thought of when they would get attack? How long they would live? If tomorrow was there last day? They didn't live everyday fearing for their lives like she and her comrades had done. They spoke of hardships yet they knew nothing of what true pain and sorrow was. But she knew because she was a savior, a guardian, a fighter, killer. She was a predator.

Kagome frowned as she easily maneuvered her way around all the hustle and bustle. If she remembered correctly she was on Helion Prime, a very religious place. She pondered briefly if she would have been like that if she still believed in a god. Yes she knew gods were in fact real but she stopped serving and believing in them long ago after all what god will allow his/her faithful child to go through such hardships? But it was on no use now.

As she continued her walked towards the market to buy herself some food she paused. Something wasn't right. Looked to the sky and watched as ships flew over. Necromongers? Here of all places but why?

Spinning on her heel of her foot she raised her leg and delivered a powerful kick to the face of Necromonger Soldier's face successfully snapping his neck. She smirked as she was surrounded. She raised her hands up in an 'I surrender pose.' she noticed a shoulder, no- a he was a commander and a young one at that, staring at her his deep brown eyes staring at her. She could make out the curiosity in his eyes.

"Now how is this any fair." She pouted. "It's more than 30 against 1. I find that hardly any fair for you at all." She taunted and that was all she needed.

A soldier shot his gun.

Kagome dodged as she ran at the man. Might as well have some fun she thought. She pushed up her feet and kicked his chest sending him stumbling. Her back meet the ground as she pushed off it and shot at him again wrapping her legs around his neck and spun making him flip as the sound of his spin snapping rang loud and clear. She then looked to the rest of the soldiers. They ran at her with their guns and weapons held high. Kagome laughed as she took them down one by one using only her body and not her weapons.

A particularly skilled man swung his blades at her making her back flip away. "I guess I could play on equal grounds with you." She said as she pulled out a held her arm us. The arm of her black cloak slid down to reveal a black arm guard.

"Where's your weapon?" the commander questioned. Instead of waiting for a respond his soldier struck.

Kagome bent back letting the blade pass over her head as she stepped back with her left foot and swung her arm out. A hidden blade cut through the fabric of her arm guard and quickly slit the throat of the soldier. As she moved the side step so he wouldn't fall on her one of the spikes on his armed shoulder caught her cloak tearing it off of her.

Vaako's eyes widened as he took in the tight before him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Deathly beauty. Deadly skills. Wise aged eyes. Blood soaked hands."

* * *

Long obsidian colored hair tinted a deep almost black blue, the perfect imitation of a raven's wet wings trailed down her back in silky waves coming to a stop at her knees. Vaako bet anything her hair rivaled that of the finest of silks. Her eyes a soulless black color seeming to never end shined a moonstone gem color, as if the moon itself were within her eyes. Her skin seemed moon touched in its blemish free pale color. Those eyes that seemed aged and wise, having witnessed much bloodshed and war, brought out more by her long shoot colored lashes and black eye shadow much like his wife's. Her lips were tinted a deep red the color of freshly spilt blood.

Vaako in all his year has met many woman of beauty and bedded many but her body. Her body was what he expected a goddess of war to have. His wife Dame held a slim body but she most certainly was not blessed with this woman's body. This fighter's breasts were bigger, and didn't leave a male wanting for more, or wishing for less, her legs were longer, her hips wider. She wore a black cat suit made of material he wasn't sure of. She wore boots and her hands were cover by fingerless gloves. (AN: I just finished watching Avengers and IronMan so think Black Widow's suit but the one in IronMan where she doesn't have the Black Widow insignia which she has in The Avengers and her gloves that have the openings on the top of the hand and there's no S.H.E.I.L.D Insignia either but she has all the gadgets from The Avengers. )

"Just who are you?" Vaako questioned as he walked towards her.

Kagome smirked. "Why should I tell you anything with you hiding behind that mask?" she countered.

He smirked at her wit. Slowly moving his hands to his helmet he pulled it off and held it under his arm. "Satisfied?"

"Quiet." She answered as she combed her well-manicured fingers through her silky locks. "As to who I am," she turned her back to him and began to walk away her hips swaying. "I am simply known as Kagome and you." She said as she picked up her cloak and put it on frowning at the tear in its sleeve.

"Well, Kagome I am Vaako." He said her name rolling off of his tongue sensually. She paused as she suddenly felt him behind her. She didn't move as she felt his strong gloved hand message her shoulders. Her head rolled to the side as she enjoyed his skilled hands but she kept her guard up, she was far from stupid and she knew how to play her cards.

Vaako moved his face to her neck and trailed his nose up his lips stopping at her ear. "You are very beautiful." He complimented. "Come with me and join our ranks, join Me." he coaxed her as he brought his nose to her neck her sent of lavender and roses filling his nose.

"Why should I commander? Surely you have someone else a lover or wife perhaps."

"I have a wife yes but Dame is a cold and calculating woman, a snake. She is of no importance if she can sleep with other why can I not?" He said and he meant it. Dame was a snake and he was growing tired of her constant reproaches and infidelity. She thought him stupid but he knew she was sleeping around trying to get more power and money.

Kagome gave a throaty laugh as she pressed her body closer to his. She had long ago lost her innocence to Naraku and she had no qualms with having sex with men who interested her it was after all very natural for humans and demons to feel this way hell even the gods felt desire! "We shall see." She said as they both moved back to the ship where all the troops were going seeing at their business was finished. They made their way to the Basilica, Kagome pulling her hood on to hide her face. (AN: Where do they live I don't remember all I remember is the Basilica being the main place they always are in.) Dame would not be in their room gone for the next hour getting a new dress made for her and Vaako fully intended to use that hour to acquaint himself with Kagome until Dame returned at they went to convert their captives.


	4. Lemon

Dedicated to Aryenne!

* * *

The curtains were light being colored a stunning silver and the bed was covered with black silk sheets. All the furniture was a dark gray and not a thing looked out of place.

"Nice room." she said with a laugh as she dropped her clock to the floor.

"My Wife Dame expects nothing but the best." He dryly commented as he stripped off his armor.

"Hmmm," she murmured as her hands started caressing his chest. Soon her hands were under his shirt and he was dying to feel more of her. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, thoroughly pleased when her hands found their way to his jeans to unbutton and unzip them. Sliding one dainty hand inside, her palm brushed his erection through his boxers making him moan. He was amazed at how wonderful her touch felt. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and that was through his underwear! Dame never made him feel like this!

Her hands moved to his sides and she began pulling his jeans lower and lower. He could do nothing but watch as she moved lower with them until she was on her knees and he was stepping out of the jeans pooled around his feet, Kagome tossing them to the side and out of her way. She looked up at him and their eyes met, sending a wave of fire through his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. She ever so slowly pulled his boxers lower and lower until they were on the floor and she was face to face with his incredible arousal. She ran her palm along the length of it, purposely avoiding the tip, and heard him groan.

"It's even better than I imagined," she said with a smirk as she licked her lips. Vaako's head fell back and his eyes closed as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking him. His eyes snapped open again though when he felt her slowly drag her tongue across the tip. He watched her face as she did it again. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in absolute bliss. He'd never seen a woman look so enthralled in what she was doing like that before. When her mouth opened and he felt the slick heat as her lips wrapped around the head, he was certain he was in heaven. She moved her hand and her mouth together in a tortuously slow rhythm, her tongue now and then flicking across the head and making him groan.

His right hand moved to rest on her head, his fingers wrapping in her hair, though he made sure not to move. He didn't want her to stop. He wasn't sure if he would ever want her to stop. It was just too wonderful for it to end. He could feel the amazing pulling sensation as she used just the perfect amount of suction and soon his knees were shaking and he had to fight to keep his hips from thrusting on their own. She looked up at him, her deep black silver orbs sparking with mischief, and his brown eyes widened before rolling back in his head as she took more of him into her mouth, allowing his cock to slide into her throat. He was close and when he opened his eyes, ready to warn her, he found that she knew. She had to know because she had the most wicked gleam in her eyes, and then her free hand, the one not stroking in time with the movements of her wonderful mouth, came up to cup his balls. At first it was a gentle touch but soon she had a firm hold on them.

She could feel that he was about to cum and she decided to drive him over the edge by carefully dragging her teeth down his length until just the head remained in her mouth. She sucked a bit harder while swirling her tongue over the tip and tugging lightly on his balls all at the same time, and fireworks went off behind his eyes as he climaxed. His hand tightened in her hair as his seed filled her mouth. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she continued her ministrations, milking him of every drop he was worth.

When she finally released him, licking her lips in the most erotic way, he dropped to his knees before her, no longer able to keep himself upright in the wake of such a powerful orgasm. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with every bit of passion and appreciation he could muster, tasting himself on her tongue, mixing with her sweet flavor that lingered on his own. Deciding that he needed more of her, his hands moved to unzip her suit and pull it down her shoulders, allowing him to remove it from her, leaving her completely bear for his perusal.

"Your turn" Vaako mumbled between kisses as he showered her throat and shoulder with attention. Kagome giggled a bit, but her laughter was cut off when his hands found her breasts and he squeezed them gently, loving how they fit perfectly in his hands. He helped her lay down, all the while still showering her with kisses, and then began his path down her body. His hands slid over every inch of her skin, the soft touch leaving goose bumps in its wake. His lips and tongue worshipped her body as no spot was left untouched. He sucked on her neck until he was sure it would leave a mark, pulling back to admire the love bite before moving on to leave several more in random places like he was leaving his mark on her body, even if it would fade in a few days.

He found that he quite enjoyed her little whimpers and took his time, purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted him to touch the most. When he was sure she was just about ready to scream in frustration his fingers and tongue moved in to make her scream in pleasure instead. He ever so slowly sunk one long finger into her tight passage while flicking his tongue over her clit, barely brushing it. He continued his erotic torture until he felt her hands in his hair as she tried to force him to use more pressure. Giving her what she wanted he reveled in her gasps and moans as he brought her closer and closer to the edge only to back off at the last second.

Finally he bypassed two fingers altogether, pressing three into her twitching pussy while he grazed her clit with his teeth just slightly. It was like music to his ears as she came, crying out his name. The sound of his name on her lips, especially at the pinnacle of her pleasure, had to be the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. He continued to pump three fingers slowly in and out of her, allowing her to come down from her high all the while preparing her for what was to come. He was quite well endowed and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain. He could feel her walls twitching with aftershocks from her most recent orgasm and he moved his fingers apart a bit to stretch her tight passage in preparation for his entry. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be buried in her heat, to thrust into her wonderful and willing body over and over again.

"Vaako," Kagome said in a breathy voice. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me. I can't wait anymore."

He smirked, loving those words on her lips. "Your wish is my command," he replied, slowly pulling his fingers from her heat and pressing a kiss to her folds before he began to lick his fingers clean. He wasn't going to waste it. She tasted too good for that. He knelt beside her, scooping her into his arms bridal style before climbing to his feet. He laid her gently on his bed and crawled over her. He knelt between her legs and his throbbing erection brushed against her slick folds as he leaned down to kiss her. "Tell me if it hurts."

She nodded, lifting her hips, causing them both to moan at the friction. He took hold of his aching cock and lined himself up before pushing slowing into her. He watched her eyes, wanting to make sure she felt no pain. She looked beautiful as she moaned softly at the invasion. Her hands slid down his sides to his hips, digging her nails in as she tried to pull him closer, not wanting to wait. She lifted her hips and he hissed in pleasure as her hot passage engulfed him completely. "I'm not going to break," she teased before moving her hands to his ass and giving each perfect cheek a squeeze.

He was surprised she wasn't in pain because she was tighter than any woman he'd ever been with, and he groaned as he felt her muscles tense, tightening even more around his length. His left hand was on the bed beside her head for support while his right trailed down the curves of her side, teasing her with his fingers while he pulled back slightly before sliding into her depths once more. When they both moaned in pleasure he did it again, pulling out further this time. When her nails scratched down his back he thrust a bit more forcefully.

She responded so beautifully to his every move and soon he was using his demon speed to slide in and out of her delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound she made drove him on. When her inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him he slowed his movements, letting his smirk show when she groaned in disappointment. She'd been so close. He leaned down to kiss her, grinding his hips against hers while his right hand moved to tease her pink peaks one by one. He felt as her legs wrapped around his hips while her hands slipped around his neck and fisted in his black hair.

He was certain that he'd never experienced something as intimate as he was at that moment. She was wrapped around him, holding him tightly as they started into each other's eyes. His hand came up to caress her cheek, allowing his thumb to trace her bottom lips. He rotated his hips against her, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when her eyes rolled back in her head. Repeating the movement, he leaned down and kissed her softly before he pulled out almost completely and thrust back into her depths, grinding against her again. He wanted to watch her when she came. He wanted her to be looking into his eyes when he pushed her over the edge. "Kagome," he said with a groan as her hips ground against his eagerly. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and smiled for a moment before the sensations he was inspiring caused her to moan again. He brought her closer and closer to the edge, knowing he would be there soon as well. His lips locked with hers once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, adding pressure to her clit. It was just what she needed and he pulled back to watch her climax. She kept her eyes open and locked with his for as long as she could, but soon they slid closed. At that point it didn't matter though; as his eyes had closed as well as her tightly clenching walls threw him off the cliff into ecstasy. The muscles in his back and abdomen tightened and he felt the most incredible heat pulsing through him as he filled her with his seed. Her passage still twitched around him, drawing out his orgasm until he was sure he would pass out.

He slumped against her, his elbow barely keeping him from crushing her but she had no complaints. She ran her hands absently through his long hair and gently caressed his back while he caught his breath and regained his senses. When he could control his muscles again he rolled them so that he was on his back and she lay draped over him, their bodies still intimately connected. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair.

Kagome smirked as she moved up his body and straddled his hips. "That was the best sex I have had in a few years commander."

Vaako smirked in male pride his ego growing bigger. "Unless you wish to stay locked within this room I suggest we dress, the meeting will begin in a few minutes." He said as he stood from the bed to dress. His body on display for her to see.

Kagome licked her red lips as she watched his toned muscles move and flex as he dressed. She got up herself and dressed quickly placing her hair in a high ponytail and once again doning on her hood. Moved they were both dressed they easily made their escape to the main room where all the captives were held.

She listened to their speech boredom overcoming her. How foolish these people were she thought. There was no such thing as a underverse only a netherworld, heaven, and hell. But her interest was peaked when she saw a strong male take out one of Vaako's strongest men. Her instincts were immediately set off and something beastly seem to awaken within her. He called to her predatory side and she loved the feelings he was awakening in her.


	5. Chapter 5

'Okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do.' Kagome thought dryly as she and the man now known as Riddick were taken into some form of chamber. After the fight and the whole "You keep what you kill" thing the soldiers were ordered to take Riddick to some weird place she didn't care to remember.

Flashback

Just as they were to take him away a woman steeped out pushing Vaako out of the way. She had brown skin and eyes and wore a hideous dress in Kagome's own opinion. She suggested that perhaps the man would go if asked nicely and something in Kagome stirred with anger, what she knew not but she didn't like it one bit. Kagome notice Vaako's eyes narrow and things began to click. This must be his wife it made since really how she commanded them easily and the 'elegant and pricey' things she wore.

Kagome scoffed at this woman's blunt disrespect and obvious disregard for who was watching as she shamelessly tried to seduce the man letting him sniff and flirt with her. She was no beauty in Kagome's standards having lived with Youkai who all seem to hold inhuman beauty she would say this Dame was somewhat high in standers of beauty as far as a human went.

"Have you no shame?" Kagome questioned speaking for the first time since she had stepped into the hall.

Dame paused, her head snapping to look at the masked woman who dared to talk like that to her. "Who are you? How dare you speak to me like that! Remove your cloak at once." She ordered hating the fact she could only see the bottom half of the woman's face.

The woman ignored her and asked her own question. "You are married yet you shamelessly flirt with another male like some common whore. I see nothing special about you; you are plane in looks holding no true beauty in my opinion. If you asked me you are okay for human standards."

Brown eyes narrowed as their audience stiffened. The signs of a fight and that of two women causing them to step back. Yes they were strong men and could easily take them down but woman when offended by another tend to be unreasonable and they knew Dame hated other interfering in her fights, the fact that Dame could get vicious was also another factor but they had witnessed this cloaked figure battle and knew this was going to be one hell of a fight if things got physical.

"Insolent girl! I am the most beautiful woman here! And what of you a filthy peasant? Hiding beneath that cloak. Why is that? Is it because your face is too hideous to reveal? What would you know of beauty?"

"I have lived with many beings possession godlike beauty and I myself am quite pleasing to the eyes." Kagome spoke.

Vaako absently hummed in agreement.

"You would not hold a candle- no an ember to me." Kagome finished as she turned her back to Dame intending of leaving.

A cry of anger was all the others heard before Dame ripped off Kagomes cloak making them gasp. The long black hair and pale skin made her stunning black silver eyes stand out more, her cheek bones high and face aristocratic looking like a goddess herself.

Kagome spun around her rep lips pilling up into a sneer. She raised her hand and it was then they noticed the long clawed nails that somehow managed to look manicured gleaming in the light. Dame the ever proud female she was refused to look weak raised her own hand to strike as well even though she reeked of fear.

But Vaako stepped between them grabbing both their hands.

"Now ladies, stop this." he said but was ignored.

"Do not touch me again bitch!"

"And you do not insult me!"

Throughout all this Riddick couldn't pull his gaze away from her eyes. They were just like his…

End of Flashback

Which lead her in her current situation which involved getting converted. Why her she asked as her and Riddick were suddenly brought down by some unknown force.

Great, just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Now she had seen many weird things in life, a talking corpse, a talking jewel, a man who was a toad, a mad who looked like paper, etc. so she was not surprised when those heads talked.

After Dame had led Riddick to the center of the floor she was placed beside him. The others watched as she and Riddick struggled with the sudden force placed upon them. Kagome mentally sneered in her mind remembering DameA new one, you brought us a new see hidden power so great, so now see memories of an of a past filled with bloodshed and the Riddick! Kill the Furyan** It repeated. **

**A growl tore from Kagome**I shall never bow down nor shall I let you decide my fate filthy vermin!Kill the Furyan** the General ordered. **

**Necromongers jumped into action their guns ready to shoot. Riddick finally having enough broke free of the spell and the fight began. The finished the lower class soldiers with ease having faced worse but when faced with Vaako that was another story. **

**He fought Riddick with power yes but he seemed to hold back when facing Kagome who showed him no mercy easily rendering him immobile. **

**They ran with speed as they escaped the palace and they did in the most unlikely of way. Kagome stared at Riddick long and hard. He was planning something. She thought as she pulled at her chains aggravated that she went along with his plan. **

**She hated chains.**


End file.
